Junk Food
by Big Buff Fluff 'N Stuff
Summary: Shame no ships! (o"" ""o) This is a collection of short drabbles, much fluff, and a non-canon ship that deserves more attention. Updated every so often. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well, time to ship like no tomorrow! Some short fluff drabbles to pass the time! Writing prompts are pretty cool! Said prompts are all written by yours truly! I hope someone enjoys this silly cuteness!** (o""^""o)

* * *

 **1\. Movie night**

At first, a horror movie seemed like a good idea to the two. Pearl and Garnet were both in the temple, Steven was staying at Connie's house, and Lapis and Peridot were out of town together. They has the house to themselves. Greg was easily convinced into lending them his projector, and he even had a bunch of old " scary " movies for them to look through, though most of them seemed corny. Amethyst had wanted chose the movie with the coolest cover, Greg had a few of his own suggestions, and Jasper just went along with it. Popcorn was made, pillows thrown on the floor, and a general mess was created. However, after two hours of sitting in the dark watching their chosen film, the two Gems had found out that humans could indeed create scary movies. For the first time, the human concept of "cuddling"seemed like a good idea, though it did little to calm the two's nerves. Pearl emerged from the temple the next morning to find that the they had created a fort out of the couch cushions and refused to leave. It was the first time they had done anything like this, but unfortunately for everyone else, it would not be the last.

 **2\. Picnic**

A picnic on the beach, what could go wrong? Many, many things as it turned out. Steven had suggested the Gems to to Beach City's annual Town picnic. It had taken some convincing, but eventually Jasper tagged along, helped in part by the fact that Amethyst insisted that there was free food. The residents of Beach City were still a little wary around Jasper. Very few people approached her to say hello, mostly the younger people and children, and some only acknowledged her presence because Steven insisted on introducing them. Luckily, as Amethyst promised, there was free food. After spending most of their time clearing out the food table, Amethyst and Jasper were approached with the offer to play volleyball against the cool kids. Amethyst insisted that the game was fun, and when Jasper initially refused, she mentioned that you got to hit stuff. A few hours later, the people of Beach City looked over the resulting carnage, and vowed not to have volleyball at the next town picnic.

 **3\. Theme Park / Carnival**

While being banned from all the rides forever had put a slight damper on Steven's enthusiasm for going to Funland, he wasn't about to let that stop him from taking Jasper there, and he had convinced Amethyst to tag along as well. Steven had insisted on a " piggyback ride " on the way there. The actual act of giving a piggyback ride had taken quite a bit of explaining for Jasper. Once at Funland, Steven insisted they try out the games, never feeling to down when Jasper or Amethyst broke one by accident. After a day of running around, eating junk food, and breaking most of the booths, Mr. Smiley insisted that Steven take his " magical lady friends " and leave. Another piggyback ride served as the young boy's transportation for the way back, sitting on one of Jasper's shoulders, while Amethyst insisted on taking the other. Jasper was initially unsure of this whole amusement park business, but decided that at the end of the day, it had been pretty fun.

 **4\. Shooting Range**

Within moments of their arrival, all the humans had evacuated the shooting range, leaving Jasper and Amethyst there alone. Amethyst had some knowledge of the weapons, but soon found that it was way more fun to launch herself at the targets, and was helped by Jasper throwing her. To say the least, the whole escapade didn't last very long, and the two left before Mayor Dewy could shout at them for wrecking the place.

 **5\. Zoo**

The closest Zoo to Beach city was quite a ways away, and had required getting a ride from Greg, but Steven was thrilled at the sight of all the animals. Within a few hours of getting home, Steven had gotten the idea to create his own Zoo, though Lion was the only real zoo animal around. He decided to show his pictures to the Gems and ask them to shapeshift. It took a lot of convincing to get Pearl to agree, but eventually Steven's Zoo was complete, with the Gems being the animals. Garnet was a bison, Pearl was a peacock, and Amethyst had chosen to be a Puma. After some consideration, Jasper joined in, turning herself into a tiger. However, she soon found that this new form was good for intimidating some of the other Gems, and teamed up with Amethyst to attempt to spook Peridot. The green Gem had come to Steven's zoo with Lapis at the child's request. It soon became apparent that scaring Peridot was very easy, but also very dangerous, as Lapis took advantage of the nearby ocean to protect her girlfriend. After drying off, Steven and the others decided that it was best to not make a zoo, especially one with Jasper and Amethyst in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Some more short fluff drabbles! Writing prompts are all written by yours truly! Still mostly Jaspethyst, but there is some Lapidot beginning to poke in, though it isn't the main focus. I hope you enjoy this silly cuteness!** **(o""^""o)**

* * *

 **6\. Babysitting**

Looking after a child is no easy feat. When said child is a half-gem, thing really kick up a notch. They had only been playing hide and seek for a few minutes, and Jasper was already losing her patience. Steven was somewhere, that was a guarantee, but he seemed to have found the perfect hiding place. The Homeworld Gem paced around the room, re-checking all of the possible hiding spots, finding herself less and less amused by this game as time passed. Luckily, Steven decided to show himself before Jasper broke something, ending the game a little sooner than planned. When the Gems got back from their mission, they found that both Steven and Jasper had decided to go play another round of hide and seek, but with both of them hiding. Needless to say, that particular game was over quickly, mostly due to Pearl panicking about the safety of Steven's location ( The rafters ) and the fact that Jasper was terrible at hiding. The Gems agreed that next time they would just call Greg.

 **7\. Fashion**

Fashion was not a large aspect of Gem culture. That doesn't necessarily mean that Gems didn't enjoy different clothing from time to time. Once Steven and Connie found out about some of the newest Homeworld uniforms from Jasper, they insisted that she show them off, despite her protesting. After a few bribes were made, the ex-commander agreed to share some of Homeworld's fashion sense. Many of the uniforms looked alike, with little to no variation, with very few exceptions. Things changed a bit when Amethyst wandered over and found out what they were doing. The younger Gem insisted on sharing some clothing from earth's earlier years. Hours of experimenting later, Connie had to go home and Steven had to go to bed, unaware of the many more outfits that the two Gems tried out during the night. After that day, Jasper could be seen in a different attire than her Homeworld uniform, opting for jeans and a tank top. Despite her repeated comments of not liking the earth, there was no denying that the planet had influenced her, in one way or another.

 **8\. Restaurant**

The owners of what used to be the newest restaurant in Beach city would tell many tales after leaving the town about the time a group of women and a small child had visited them and ruined their store. Many people refused to believe their story. They insisted that " magical women " didn't exist. However, that meant little to the store owners, who had seen two of the women in particular clear out all of of their alcohol without getting drunk. They spoke of these two the most, the small purple one, and the huge orange striped one. The fact that no one seemed to believe them was not a huge problem, as they would just as soon forget about their failed business venture, especially those two women.

 **9\. Summer Weather**

When summer hit beach city, it hit hard, with heatwaves lasting weeks. It was times like this that the denizens of the town were particularly thankful for the peace made with a certain Homeworld Gem. Lapis became very popular during the summer months, creating huge slides out of the sea for the children, and large bubbles for the adults to relax in. Peridot was less than thrilled about the whole thing, as it took Lapis a lot of time to help the humans, and Peri was not about to go anywhere near the ocean for fear of shorting out her mechanical limbs. Consequently, there were days when Lapis was not available, taking time off to spend with Peridot. This left the townsfolk with very few options of keeping cool besides the ocean itself. At some point, during a particularly intense heatwave, Steven had the bright idea of making a large pool in the middle of town. He said that it would allow the people of Beach city to cool off whenever they wanted, it was closer than the sea to travel to for many people, and it would allow Lapis some much needed time off. After a day of constructing, reinforcing, and filling the pool, it was finished. The Gems were hesitant to attend, but Steven insisted that they try it out, at least once. The day was going well until Amethyst decided to teach Jasper what a cannonball was. Within a few minutes, almost all of the water was emptied from the pool, and many humans sustained minor injuries. It took the rest of the day for cleanup, and once it was completed, the town as a whole decided to ban Amethyst and Jasper from visiting the pool in the future. Steven was a bit disappointed, but the two Gems weren't complaining, preferring to ambush each other and the other Gems with water balloons.

 **10\. Sleep**

When Jasper initially heard of the concept of sleep, she thought it was ridiculous, and it took several hours of constant nagging from Steven for her to try it. After a few failed attempts, the child brought Amethyst over, as she did enjoy sleep more than the other gems. It took a bit of explaining about dreams and the general purpose of sleeping before any progress occurred. Eventually, Jasper gave in, and tried her best to fall asleep. However, every time she thought it might be working, she found something wrong with her condition and woke up. Weather it was the position she was in, the temperature of the room, or a noise from outside, she would always toss and turn, trying to adjust. It didn't help that Amethyst had decided that Jasper would make the perfect pillow. By 11:30, Steven was asleep, and Jasper was stuck on the floor with Amethyst flopped onto her side. Countless thoughts went through her head as she lay there, ranging from _" How did I get myself into this? "_ to _"What's the point of trying this sleep thing anyways?"_ The Homeworld Gem found no answers in the darkness, but she did eventually find herself losing focus, eyes closing. When she opened them again, the world outside the window was brighter than before, the clock reading 4:48 AM. She looked around the room. Steven was still asleep on his bed. To her surprise, Amethyst had moved around during the night, wrapping her arms around the larger Gem. Jasper sighed and cautiously placed a hand on the other Gems back. _"Maybe this sleep thing isn't that bad after all."_ she thought as she drifted off again.

* * *

 **AN: Wow, thoughts. Maybe I'll branch into actual conversations next time. (""u"") I'm also thinking of expanding a couple of these into oneshot stories. What do y'all think? Please review and tell me what you think! I also have a tumblr you can check out under the same username! (o""^""o)**


End file.
